The Night After
by Jakeodude
Summary: Emil x Marta sequel to "The Night"


One of my first stories so please comment/review. Also leave me suggestions.

After the incident with Sheena the rest of the gang was hanging out in Altimera while Sheena was in the resort hospital being tested for any unnoticed injuries or internal damage. As Emil was walking he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around two arms wrapped around his waist giving him a hug. He controlled his instincts to turn around and attack when recognized the sleeves of Marta's dress. "Are you alright Emil" she said releasing him from her grip "yes" he said feeling the itch in his crotch as her breasts rubbed against him. "I was soooo worried when I heard what happened to Sheena, She seems to have taken a liking to you, did something happen." "Marta do you trust me?" "Of course I do." she replied "Will you meet me alone tonight." He asked "Why" she said cocking her head it the cute way she does. "Um. Do you want to take a walk with me." "Oh" she said understanding the meaning. "Oh Emil of course I'll go on a date with you. Meet me at 6 in front of the hotel, okay" she said. As she ran off he was tempted to yell after her that it wasn't a date but he decided against it. Emil became excited, Marta was always flaunting her feelings at him and this was the first time he did it back. Having sex with Sheena must have given him the confidence to ask Marta out. He arrived at the hotel where Marta was waiting. "How about we go for that walk you wanted" she suggested. They walked on to the bridge and looked at the moons reflection in the water. "Emil what if after we seal the door to neivelhiem and you become the guardian will we ever see each other again." He thought for a moment about what she said but before he could answer Marta broke out in a state of hysteria. "Don't I mean anything to you after all this."Of course I do" said Emil interrupting her rant. "Marta I" but before he could finish she leaned up and kissed him. He couldn't believe how amazing he felt. After they separated. Emil with renewed courage asked Marta. "Do you want to go back to my room with me." Not Getting what was he hinting at Marta happily said Okay and skipped back to the hotel with Emil in tow. When they got to his room she sat on the edge of the bed and asked him what he wanted to talk about. "Marta I brought you up here not to talk but to do something else." Her eyes widened as she finally got his meaning. "Are you okay with that Marta." "I am if it is what you want Emil." She replied. He leaned over the bed and kissed her as his hands slipped under her dress pulling it over her head. Leaving her in her bra and panties. Emil then took his tunic off to reveal his boxers and well developed chest. "Marta are you sure your okay with having sex with me." "Emil for you I would do anything." Seemingly to prove her point she slid her panties of and unhooked her bra so that she lay completely naked on the bed. Seeing marta naked caused his boxers to tent. Seeing this caused marta to blush. He slid his boxers off revealing his erection. Marta sat up on the bed and said "before we get to the main event let me try something" she bent down and tried to fit his entire cock in her mouth gagging when it hit the back of her throat. She started a slow sucking motion getting the hang of a blowjob. Soon Emil felt he was about to cum but did so before he could warn Marta he came in her mouth . Marta was suprised to feel the warm liquid fill her mouth. Warm cum running down her throat and out of her mouth made Emil grow even more horny. He slid out of her mouth pushed her back on the bed and lined his cock up with her pussy. "Are you ready" he asked. Marta nodded nervously. He slowly pushed into her breaking her hymen causing blood to drip out of her cunt onto the sheets. She winced in pain as emil looked at her worried. After a few minutes she felt the pain go away and signaled him to keep going . Emil was in extacy as he slid in and out of her. She moaned loudly every time he pushed into her tight pussy. Emil felt her walls clench around his cock as her cum dripped out out of her onto the bed. She came twice more before Emil began to feel like he was too. "Marta I feel like I'm going to cum I should really pull out if I don't want you to get pregnant." She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. "Emil I want to feel you fill me with your seed. Do it inside me. I want to bear your child. I know you will be a great father." Doing as she wanted he pumped into her 3 more times before releasing inside her. He released wave after wave of hot cum deep inside her filling her womb quickly . To her she felt him moving until a hot rush filled her stomach causing her to clench down on his shaft cuming with him and milking all his seed into her. Exhausted Emil fell backwards onto the floor causing his now flaccid cock to slide out if Marta. Emil wondered if he did get the now unconscious Marta pregnant as his cum dripped out of her pussy onto the bed. . Emil wanted to cum inside Marta again to make sure she got what she He decided that he would cum in her again to make sure she got what she wanted. He line his cock up to her again an pushed inside. The unconscious marta was less tight but it still felt wonderful after a while he came in her again overflowing her still filled womb. He flipped her over and shoved hisself inside her again this time in doggy style. He kept going but since he had already filled her 2 times his cock sloshed around in his cum inside her. Sclish Sclish sclish. Between the new position and the sloshing of his seed in her womb he lasted the shortest amount of time. Before he came in Marta she woke up from the sensation. I can guarantee that if I cum in you now you will get pregnant. Emil I told you I wanted to bear you a child. Ok marta. He stopped trying to hold his cum in and let it out. As all his seed left him and poured into marta he pushed in as much as possible. Marta after resting flipped him around on top of him and rode him as he was cumming making the cum flowing out of her to splash all over his chest and legs. The now impregnated Marta wondered what motherhood would be like.


End file.
